Prevention of Evolution
''Original source: NightDazeZoroark on deviantART'' I'll never look at Shiny Eevee in the same way again. EVER... It started only a few days ago. I was on the internet looking for Action Replay codes. I really wanted one for either a shiny Vulpix or a shiny Eevee. Then, I found one for that Shiny Eevee I wanted so much. The code was long, but I was willing to take the time to put it in. It took about 15 minutes to put the code in, but I was so excited to get the code into action. I started my SoulSilver game up with the code on. I clicked on "Continue" and my previous save data came up. I was saved right in front of the Pokémon Center. I rushed into the place with my Typhlosion following behind me. I went to the PC and pressed A. "Claus booted up the PC." I clicked A on Bill's PC. "Pokémon Storage System activated." I pressed the L and R buttons down and moved to Box 5, where a shiny Eevee was supposed to come up. I move the cursor over the Eevee. It was named EEeEE and it was level 1. Its moves were Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack, and Swift. I took out my level 1 Giratina from my party and put it into the first box of the PC. Afterwards, I put EEeEE in my party. I wanted trade it onto my HeartGold version, since it was the one I always play. I got my other DS and popped Heart Gold into it. I turned it on and clicked Continue. Once both of my players were in the Union Room, I started the trade. I traded a Cubone onto my SoulSilver in return for EEeEE. Once the Pokémon were traded onto the separate versions, I make both players leave the Union room and saved, one at a time. Once turning off the system SoulSilver was in, I went to playing HeartGold. I wanted to clone EEeEE so I could get the rest of the evolutions. "I wonder if I have a Thunderstone...?" I wondered to myself as I opened my character's bag. The only evolution stone I had was a Waterstone. "Vaporeon will do for now I guess..." I clicked A on the Waterstone and clicked on EEeEE. I watched as the Eevee evolved into a pink Vaporeon. Once the evolution process was done, I saved the game and turned it off, as it was time for me to go to bed. Several days passed. I had gotten all the shiny "Eeveelutions" except for Flareon, but that didn't matter to me. I'd get it later. I wanted to get EEeEE back onto my SoulSilver. I got my DS and popped in my Action Replay DSi along with SoulSilver. Once the code list loaded, I clicked on the Shiny Eevee code and started up the game. I clicked Continue as soon as the options come up. I was saved in the Pokémon Center this time. I ran over to the PC. "Claus booted up the PC." I clicked A on Bill's PC. "Pokémon Storage System activated." I was already in Box 5. I move to Box 6 and held down the R and L buttons. I moved back to Box 5. Instead of an Eevee icon in the box, there was a egg icon. I moved my cursor onto it. It was a Bad Egg. I moved the egg to the side of the box and tried it again. Another Bad Egg. I moved this egg to the bottom and tried for a third time. This time, EEeEE appeared in the box. I moved EEeEE back into my party. I wanted to train him. I disregarded the fact that I had two Bad Eggs in my PC box, and logged off the PC. I ran out of the Pokémon Center to train EEeEE. I had the Max EXP code on, so this would be easy. After flying to Goldenrod City on my Ho-Oh, I ran out of the city, knowing that I had sneaked past some of the trainers. Once a trainer had spotted me, I send out EEeEE. The opposing trainer sent out a level 10 Diglett. I return EEeEE and send out my trusty Typhlosion. After the foe's Diglett attacked, I selected Typhlosion's command. This wouldn't be hard at all for him, since he was level 100. I selected Slash. "TYPHLOSION used Slash!" "Foe DIGLETT fainted!" I held down the R button so EEeEE would gain max experience points. "EEeEE grew to level 2!" "EEeEE grew to level 3!" This went on until EEeEE grew to level 37. "Trainer is about to send out ZUBAT." "Will Claus change Pokémon?" I selected Yes and sent out EEeEE "Go! EEeEE!" "Trainer sent out ZUBAT!" I selected the Fight command, then chose Swift. "EEeEE used Swift!" "Foe ZUBAT died!" "Their Zubat died?" I questioned. I shook my head and ignored it. Although, through my confusion, I had forgotten to hold down the R button to get the max EXP for my Eevee. "Trainer is about to send out DIGLETT." "Will Claus switch Pokémon?" I selected No this time. "Trainer sent out DIGLETT!" "What will EEeEE do?" I selected the Fight option, and then chose Swift again. "EEeEE used Swift!" "Foes DIGLET died!" Again, the Pokémon had died. Even though this still confused me, I remembered to hold down the R button. "EEeEE grew to level 38!" "EEeEE grew to level 39!" "EEeEE grew to level 40!" This continued until EEeEE reached level 52. The opposing trainer didn't do anything after I beat him. Before the screen went back to the overworld, I got the evolution screen and EEeEE was on there. "What? EEeEE is evolving!" The animation started showing it was trying to evolve into Espeon. I clicked the B button, since I already had a shiny Espeon. "What EEeEE stopped evolving!" I noticed that EEeEE seemed to be angry. I ignore it and go on training it. After about 5 minutes or so, EEeEE was trying to evolve into Espeon again. I pressed the B button again, and EEeEE seemed even angrier at me. I was once again in the overworld. Before I could do anything, my trainer faced EEeEE and an angry icon appeared over the shiny Eevee's head. "EEeEE wants to evolve into Espeon!" Yes or No options came up. Being that I didn't want it to evolve into Espeon, I clicked no. The angry icon appeared over EEeEE's head again and the small sprite jumped up and down as if it were throwing a tantrum. "EEeEE wants to evolve!" Another Yes or No option came up. I clicked No again. EEeEE didn't do anything this time. I opened my party and noticed all my Pokémon were now Bad Eggs, except for EEeEE. I clicked on EEeEE then on summary. EEeEE's sprite had a evil looking smirk on its face and red eyes. I was starting to get tired of it. I went to a Pokémon center and went to the PC. "Claus booted up the PC." I clicked A on Bill's PC. "Pokémon Storage System activated." I selected EEeEE, and then clicked on Release. "EEeEE won't leave without a fight!" Suddenly, I'm dragged into a random encounter. "EEeEE wants to fight!" "Go! TYPLOSION!" There were two things I noticed here. The first thing was that I suddenly had my Typhlosion back. The second thing was that both EEeEE's and Typhlosion's sprites were bloody. EEeEE still had that grin on its face and there was now blood on its eyes and ears. Typhlosion's sprite looked very much like it was in pain. Blood was dripping from its mouth and nose, flesh was exposed on its forehead, and the flame on its neck looked weak. "What will TYPLOSION do?" I click the Fight command, then chose flamethrower. "TYPHLOSION is scared!" "What?" I whispered to myself. I didn't know Pokémon would get too scared to attack... "EEeEE used Bite!" The attack dealt much damage to my Typhlosion, but it wasn't down yet. There was more blood on it now than before. "What will TYPHLOSION do?" Fight. Flamethrower. "TYPHLOSION is scared!" I sighed. "Again?" I whispered. "EEeEE used Kill!" "TYPHLOSION has died!" "NO!" I yelled. I was glad my dad wasn't home when I had said that. "Claus is out of usable Pokémon! Claus fell victim to EEeEE!" I was once again confused. What did it mean by "fell victim"? I was back in the overworld, but I was in what seemed to be Ilex forest instead of the Pokémon Center. The forest was a dark red instead of its normal green color. Bones and rotting flesh where strewn across the area. The little pond was blood red, too. At this point I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. Then I noticed something. EEeEE was right in front of my trainer. EEeEE's sprite jumped up and down. "EEeEE wants you to suffer!" I was getting to scared to go on with this. I moved my thumb towards the power button. "Don't even try it! You're not getting away from me!" A voice was came through the speakers of my DS. I assumed the voice belonged to EEeEE. The screen turned to black and the only sound I could hear is what sounded like slashing. When the overworld came back, I saw my trainer laying on the ground in a pool of blood. He had an arm and leg missing, and his eyes were pitch black. I presumed that his eyes were ripped out. EEeEE's sprite jumped up and down again then a happy icon appeared over EEeEE's head. I try turning the game off again, and to my surprise, it worked this time. I sat on my couch speechless and breathed hard for a moment before turning it back on. I clicked on Soul Silver once I was on the DSi menu. After the title screen came up I was immediately taken to a wild encounter. My trainer's sprite was missing his eyes and an arm. I swallowed hard, this greatly disturbed me... Then the opposing Pokémon appeared. "EEeEE attacked!" I noticed that EEeEE had shiny Espeon ears, tail, and a jewel. Blood was dripping from the ears, tail, and jewel. Its eyes were red and also had blood dripping from them. Its cry was like a demonic version of Espeon's cry. The only option was Ball. I click on it. "Claus used one Pokéball!" EEeEE goes into the ball. It shakes once. And again. Then EEeEE breaks out. "EEeEE doesn't want to go back!" "EEeEE used Kill!" "Oh no..." I said quietly to myself. There was a flash of crimson red before a text box came up. "EEeEE has killed Claus!" The screen went back to the overworld. My trainer's sprite wasn't there. EEeEE's sprite was now grinning widely. "You should have let me evolve." EEeEE's voice echoed through the speakers of my DSi. The game turned itself off as EEeEE finished talking. I was too terrified to turn it back on. I threw my DS at the wall, and surprisingly, only my SoulSilver game pops out of it. I picked up the game cartridge and throw it in the trashcan in the corner of my room. I sat there on my couch wondering what had just happened. I turned on my TV and the screen was black. I figured I had just left it on the channel I used to play on my Wii. I turned through channels before leaving it on 29. The screen remained black. I sighed and reached to press the power button. But before I could, an eerie voice comes through the speakers... "You should have let me evolve."Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Gameshark Category:Eevee Category:Generation Two Category:Generation Four